


Taste Testing

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [244]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Baklava, Cute, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Honey, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, POV Molly Hooper, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Pregnancy craving, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Sherlock is a Good Husband, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly has a craving for baklava, and Sherlock is bound and determined to make her the best while Rosie helps. But things don't go quite according to plan...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: In So Few Words [244]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Taste Testing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).

> Another fic for **Dreamin**, this one a Sherlolly prompt with the prompt "honey."

“Why are there so many types of honey out, Auntie Molly?” Rosie asked as she looked at the multiple jars of honey on the worktop at Baker Street.

“Because your Uncle Sherlock has decided he wants to make baklava,” she said. “But he wants to make the perfect baklava, and that means finding the perfect honey for it.” She patted her stomach fondly. Yes, it was true, she had been craving the sweet treat, but she would have been perfectly fine with store-bought. Sherlock hadn’t had to make it for her himself, but he was determined to be the best husband and best father-to-be that he could. It was endearing, and she loved him even more for it.

“Can I help?” she asked, looking at a jar of pure clover honey and reaching for it.

“I don’t see why not,” Molly said. “Are you going to be his honey taster?”

Rosie beamed and nodded. “I can do that!”

“I would love to have you as a helper,” Sherlock said as he swept into the kitchen. He must have been nearby and listening in on their conversation. “I need the sweetest honey. But how will you taste the difference between them?”

“She’ll just have to cleanse her palate with something unsweetened,” Molly said. “Perhaps I can make tea?”

“I like my tea with honey in it!” Rosie said. “Dad says it’s good for sore throats.”

“Then that’s how we’ll test it,” Sherlock said. “Molly, you make the tea, and once we have one of the kinds of honey picked out, baklava shall commence!”

**\---**

They never got past the tea testing, Molly realized as she sipped her own cup of tea, made with milk and sugar and not the honey. Rosie couldn’t decide between the clover honey she’d been drawn to initially and a wildflower blend Sherlock had gotten from a market near Portobello Road one time he’d been out with his mum. So Sherlock tasted them as well and _he_ couldn’t decide, and then Rosie had to keep rushing to the loo, and so now they were eating some store-bought baklava trying to decide which one she would like best.

She was already over her craving for the stuff, but as she watched Rosie and Sherlock debate which one was the best, she realized that if nothing else, this showed Sherlock was indeed the best husband and father-to-be that he could be, and that warmed her heart more than having a pregnancy craving filled.


End file.
